


El culo del Capitán América

by ata



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ata/pseuds/ata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Capitán América lleva un bonito uniforme, un bonito y ajustado uniforme que ha dado a todos los Vengadores el placer de darse cuenta de que su uniforme no es lo único bonito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El culo del Capitán América

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wileret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/gifts).



> Echo para el kink!meme de los vengadores con el siguiente prompt de wileret: "Vengadores&company - El culo del Capitán América. - Porque, hay que decirlo, está bien marcado y todos saben apreciarlo (se admite Tony/Steve por ahí de fondo o no tan de fondo~~)". 
> 
> Al final además de Tony/Steve hay algo de Thor/Loki y Clint/Natasha, no sé como pasó, lo juro, solo aparecieron por ahí.

El Capitán América lleva un bonito uniforme, un bonito y _ajustado_ uniforme que ha dado a todos los Vengadores el placer de darse cuenta de que su uniforme no es lo único bonito. Y si, a veces piensan en eso, al fin y al cabo las reuniones de S.H.I.E.L.D. pueden llegar a ser muy aburridas así que, ¿qué hay de malo en distraerse pensando en el culo del Capitán América? O mirándoselo, mirándoselo muy fijamente durante demasiado rato como para que Fury no se pregunte en que narices están pensando todos ( _la agente Hill lo sabe, pero no va a ser ella quien se lo cuente, no vaya a ser que obliguen al Capitán a llevar ropa más ancha a las reuniones_ ).

Clint piensa que para ser un culo de hombre no está mal, no está nada mal para ser exactos, es casi tan bonito como el de Natasha ( _quizás sea por el cuero, pero el de ella sigue pareciéndole mejor_ ).

Bruce piensa que eso de no poder excitarse demasiado debe tenerlo un tanto desesperado, porque no deja de imaginarse… lo que sea, no deja de imaginarse cosas que harían que ni siquiera Hulk pudiera protegerlo de la ira de Tony Stark si llegara a hacer alguna de ellas ( _ellos creen que son discretos y que nadie sabe de su relación, pero Bruce está demasiado acostumbrado a ser un mero observador, a no implicarse, como para no notarlo_ ).

Thor piensa que es el culo midgardiano más bonito que ha visto hasta ahora y le recuerda a su hermano ( _en realidad hace mucho que a Thor todo le recuerda a su hermano, pero un culo bonito todavía se lo recuerda más, quizás demasiado_ ).

Natasha empieza a preocuparse de que Clint no deje de mirarle el culo a Steve, está claro que es un culo bonito y perfectamente moldeado ( _joder, no está ciega_ ), pero Clint está empezando a babear.

Steve piensa que debería dejar de llevar mallas, porque tener a todos los malditos vengadores mirándole el culo está empezando a ser incómodo ( _menos Tony, que Tony le mire el culo le provoca muchas sensaciones, pero ninguna puede describirse como incomodidad_ ).

Tony piensa… bueno, en realidad Tony no piensa, solo quiere matarlos a todos para que dejen de mirarle el culo a _su_ Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡ Si os ha gustado también lo podéis leer en ruso, yuhuuuuu! 
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/2957527


End file.
